Random Games!
by Mew Lizzy
Summary: I took games & made them all have to do with TMM. All the characters including the aliens play the games with me & you guys! Like Mario Party TMM Style, Candy Land TMM Style, True Colors, etc. REWRITING!
1. Mew Mew Party

Chapter 1: Mew Mew Party

_**Chapter 1: Mew Mew Party**_

**Mew Lizzy:** This story is basically where I, Lizzy, play all types of games (which you can suggest in a review) with the Tokyo Mew Mew characters. But here's a little warning, the chapters will be pretty short. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mario Party!

--

"It's time to play 'Mew Mew Party'!" I exclaimed and led Kisshu, Momomiya Ichigo, and Pai into my basement family room. We all squished ourselves on the couch and grabbed a Gamecube controller. "I want to play the Kish character!"

"I want to play Ichigo." Kish said smirking over at the cat-girl.

"In your dreams," Ichigo clicked to play herself and stuck her tongue out at Kish. Pai and Kish also picked themselves leaving me left.

"Hmm…I'll be Zakuro!" I clicked on the picture of Fujiwara Zakuro's head and we faced the next to impossible task of picking a level.

"Let's do Café Mew Mew!" Ichigo pointed to the little picture of the pink café.

"Let's do Ichigo's House." Kish suggested.

"Let's do either Pai's Lab or The Ship." I said.

"The Ship!" Kish agreed. I clicked on it and the game began. The theme song music played and then it was time to choose our playing order. Each character had to smash a block revealing a number. I rolled a nine, Ichigo two, Kish eight, and Pai five.

"Yeah, I get to go first!" I smashed my block and moved forward landing on a blue space.

Kish moved and landed on a Dueling Space. "I'll duel Kitten!" Kish clicked on the cat-girl's name and the duel began. They were neck and neck at the beginning but to Kish's dismay, Ichigo won. Ichigo got the ten coins that they both bet and it was time for Pai to take his turn. He landed on a red space losing three of his coins. His eyes went hard for a moment but went back to normal. Ichigo went and landed on a blue. Finally it was time to play the first mini game.

**4 Player Game**

"**Will Kitty"**

**Rules: Revive the kitty by pressing the A button as fast as you can.**

Kish won the game gaining ten coins.

By halftime everyone was really getting into the game. Including Pai.

**LAST 5 TURNS**

We all quickly took our turns and waited for the next mini game.

**2 vs. 2**

"**Rumble Ready"**

**Rules: Press the A button as soon as you feel the rumble in your controller.**

The teams consisted of Kish and Ichigo verses Pai and I. In the end Kish and Ichigo's team won. Pai stood up angrily. "Pai?" I said hesitantly.

"What?!" He exclaimed

"It's your turn."

"Oh..." He sat down and smashed his block. He landed on the DK Tree.

**Something exciting is about to happen! It's a…DK MINI GAME!**

We all cheered and awaited the name of the game.

**4 Player Game**

"**Chasing for Red Data Animals!"**

**Rules: Bring the baby Red Data Animals to their proper parents. If you upset the parent of one of the animas, that animal will freeze momentarily.**

Ichigo went straight for the Wild Cats and Kish followed. I rolled my eyes. "You do know that you can go for all of the animals, right?"

"Yes, but the kittens remind me of my Kitten." Ichigo glared at Kish but continued to play the game.

At the very end of the entire Mew Mew Party game, Pai won with three stars. He smiled satisfactorily as his character collected the Mew Mew Party game trophy and posed. "Of course I won." He set down the controller before leaning back against the couch. Sadly the rest of us set our controllers down as well.

The room was silent for a few moments until Kish spoke up. "Now what game are we going to play?!" Him and I jumped up and headed for the game closet.

Tune in next time to see Taruto, Pudding, and Keiichiro play Candy Land!


	2. Candy Land

Chapter 2: Candy Land

_**Chapter 2: Candy Land**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Candy Land!

--

"It's time for Candy Land!" I announced to the room. There was Pudding, Taruto, Keiichiro, and I all sitting around ready to play.

"Yay, na no da!" Pudding said attacking Tart the alien.

"Can I be the red guy?" Tart asked me hesitantly.

"I'll be the yellow guy!" Pudding shouted.

"Sure. Keiichiro, which guy do you want to be?"

"I'll be the green person." Keiichiro picked up the green playing piece and set it on the start. The rest of us did the same. Keiichiro took his turn first. He landed on a green space and was able to cross the pink bridge. Then it was Pudding's turn.

"My turn, na no da! Blue!" Pudding moved her little person and cheered in delight. Tart got a double blue. Then it was my turn; yellow. Keiichiro drew a double yellow. Then Pudding got to go to the Candy Bar picture that was on the board. "Yay! Candy!"

Tart purple, me double yellow, Keiichiro yellow, Pudding pink, Tart blue, me yellow, Keiichiro pink, Pudding double blue, Tart blue, me double purple, Keiichiro green, and Pudding pink. Then Tart had to go backwards to the Peppermint Stick almost all the way at the beginning of the board.

A few turns later Keiichiro got a green causing him to land on a space that said: **A Chimera Anima is blocking the way. Stay here until you draw a green card.**

At the end of the game Pudding got to Café Mew Mew first and she won. Keiichiro was still stuck on the Chimera Anima space, Tart was almost at the beginning (every time he would get far across the board he would draw a card and get sent back to the beginning), and I was about halfway between the start and finish.

Tune in next time to see Aizawa Mint, Fujiwara Zakuro, Fon Pudding, Momomiya Ichigo, Midorikawa Lettuce, and Pai play True Colors!


	3. True Colors

Chapter 3: True Colors

_**Chapter 3: True Colors**_

**Mew Lizzy:** Thank you to Diaper-Pail for suggesting this game, True Colors. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or True Colors!

--

"Let's play True Colors!" I told Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Ichigo, Lettuce, Pai, and Pudding. "I'll just ask the questions and you guys get to answer them. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" They yelled in unison.

I passed out the cards bearing each person's name on them. "Question number one, you're all away on a retreat for the weekend; no talking is allowed. Who is the first one to talk?" Everyone put a card in the middle of the table that we were sitting at. I picked up the cards and read them out loud. "Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding," I marked down the points and picked up the next question card.

"Your good-looking neighbor sunbathes privately in the nude. You know of a small crack in the fence. Who is the first to look?" Everyone put their cards in and we marked the points. "Pudding, Pai, Pudding, Pudding, Ichigo, and Pudding,"

"If there was a group making a movie, who would most likely get the main role?" The cards were thrown to the middle and counted again. "Zakuro, Pudding, Zakuro, Zakuro, Zakuro, Zakuro."

"You're all at a party eating delicious chocolate candies. After everyone has tried them, the host tells you that they are Chocolate-Covered Ants. Who keeps on eating them?" I took the cards. "Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Pai, and Pudding,"

"The art of good conversation is being a good listener. Who is the best listener? Lettuce, Lettuce, Lettuce, Lettuce, Lettuce, and Ichigo,"

"And the winner with the most points is…Pudding!"

Pudding stood up on the table and bowed. "Yay! I win, na no da!" She jumped up and down throwing the cards around the room.

Tune in next time when Kish, Ichigo, Tart, Ryou, Keiichiro, and I play "Life"!

"Yay, Tar-Tar and I can get married!" Pudding exclaimed, still jumping up and down on the table.


	4. Life

**Life**

"Life, Life, Life, Life, Life!" I ran and jumped onto the couch in the basemet, the Life box in hand. "Today, me, Kish, Ichigo, Keiichiro, Ryou, and our special guest Kuroichigo are going to play...LIFE! I call the orange car!"

"I call Dark Blue!" Kuroichigo grabbed the car and set it at the start-line. Kosh grabbed the light blue car, Ichigo the white car, Ryou got yellow, and Keiichiro got green. The order ended up being: Kish, Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kuroichigo, and then Mew Lizzy.

"Ha ha. You have to go first!" Ryou pointed at me. I glared at him.

"Watch out. I rought my secret weapon with me." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "PUDDING!" Pudding bounded into the room.

"WHEEEE na no da! Life, Life, LIFE!" Pudding screamed hyperly.

"He he he." Ichigo took her turn.

"Yay! I'm a lawyer!" Ichigo cheered.

"You don't have the brains to be a lawyer Strawberry." Ryou teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think you'll make a good lawyer Kitten." Kish smiled.

"Thank you Kish."

**A little while later...**

"Ooo. Today is my birthday. Everyone owes me $1,000." Keiichiro grinned at his luck. Everyone reluctantly handed him his money.

"I got married! Cough over $2,000 everybody!" Kuroichigo reached her hand out.

**A little while later... **

Kuroichigo made a yelp of delit. "I won the lottery!" Keiichiro smiled.

"Congratulations Kuroichigo." Keiichiro reached out to kiss her hand. Kuroichigo looked at him with disgust and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm married!" I yelled.

"Who's the lucky man?" Keiichiro grinned. **Mew Lizzy: O.O**

"I'm married too!" Kish exclaimed. Kish scooted over closer to Ichigo. "Hiya Kitten!"

"In your dreams Kish." Ichigo said grossed out (so she acts like).

"OOO! NOW I'M MARRIED!" Ichigo screeched.

"To who?" Pudding asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Masaya..." She said dreamily. Kish, Mew Lizzy, and Kuroichigo made pucking faces. She glared at us and we stopped right away and continued with the game.

"Ryou's married!" Pudding cheered. "He wishes to Ichigo!" Ryou reached over and quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. Ryou: 3

"Well whudja look at that. I am married now." Keiichiro said sticking a pink person into his car.

"Don't you need a blue person Keiichiro?" Kuroichigo asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Well, you are a girl." Mew Lizzy told him. He glared at me and we continued.

**A little while later...**

"I GOT A DAUGHTER!" Kuroichigo yelled.

"How is a baby born?" Pudding asked. We all looked back and forth at each other waiting for someone to answer her.

"Uh...the stork brings the baby to the family." Ryou told her.

"That's what my teacher told me. But I don't believe her." Pudding stated.

A little bit later...

Keiichiro bought two horses? **Everyone: O.o** "I didn't know that you rode horses Keiichiro." Pudding said.

"Me either." He told her.

A while later...

"Yippee! A son!" Kish cheered.

"I still wanna know how you have babies." Pudding stated. Everyone rolled their eyes and kept on going.

At the end of the game...

Everyone retired except for Kuroichigo, Keiichiro, and Ichigo.

**Money:**

**First Place)** _Kuroichigo-_ $1,185,000

**Second Place)** _Keiichiro-_ $1,400,000

**Third Place)** _Ichigo-_ $1,185,000

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Thank you Kuroichigo for helping me out with this chapter! And thank you reviewers:

_**KishxIchigo Forever**_

_**Super Lucky Tiki Charm**_

_**PrettyPinkSugar **_

_**dark angel mewmew**_

_**spider fairy**_

_**Diaper-pail**_

_**NNNNN **_

_**Kikii Ember**_

_**Mew Frost**_

_**Kichigo**_

Luv to all of you! R&R! I don't own it!


	5. NOTE

**Mew Lizzy:**

Hiya dudes! I decided that if you want me to include you in one of my chapters then just review and tell me! I'll use you name and I'll have you play the game with me and the characters in my story. REVIEW!


	6. Scrabble Jr

**Mew Lizzy:** Here's the next chappie! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the game that they play in this chap. I am not tellen' you what it is so you'll have to find out yourselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KENOKO-CHAN!" Kish had ran into the basement where Ichigo and found her practicly asleep on the couch. She jummped up in surprise.

"Whuddaya want Kish?" she moaned. He shrugged. He ran over to the closet and began to dig through all of the games. He finally turned around and held up the game: Scrabble Jr. "Scrabble _Jr_.?"

"Yeah! Come on Kitty. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He looked at her with his big hazel eyes.

"FINE! But only if someone else can play with us too. I don't trust being down here alone. With you. KISHXICHIGO FOREVER! COME DOWN HERE!" KishxIchigo Forever came runnen' down the stairs. Kish grinned.

"Did you hear what you just said Kitten?" **Kish: n.n**

"Huh?" Ichigo thought. After a few moments, her face went beat red. "Oh..." **Kish: n.n**

"Let the game begin!" KxI F (KishxIchigo Forever lol) said. They set up the game and grabbed their seven letters.

**Ichigo:** IPEMRSO

**KxI F:** DEYNRPS

**Kish:** DOEMBPI

"M. In money." Ichigo said taking her turn.

"As in, you'll need money when you and Kish get married..." KxI F day-dreamed. **Ichigo:P **Kish nodded."D in duck."

"Is there the word kitty or kitten on this board?" Kish asked. Ichigo glared at him. "Guess there's not! DO in dog."

**A Few Turns Later...**

"I MADE A WORD!" Ichigo jumped up and down. "Yay!" She picked up a little red triangle signaling her 'victory'.

"AP. Ape." KxI F took her turn.

"You are an ape." Kish mumbled.

"Shut-up!"

"T toy and B boy." Kish said bored. "Can we play another game now!"

"Kish. You're just whiney cuz me and KxI F both have a red triangle and you don't have any." Ichigo teased.

"Nuh-uh!" Kish fired back. "Take your turn Kenoko-chan!"

"Gladly. L for television."

**A Few Turns Later...**

"C in candy." Ichigo set down the letters.

"Did somebody say candy na no da!" Pudding bounded down the stairs.

"PUDDING?" All three of them yelled in unison.

"That's me na no da! Whatcha playen'!" She asked hyperly (what's new?).

"We're playing Scrabble Jr." KxI F told her.

"Yay na no da! Can I watch? Please! Please! Please!"

"YES PUDDING! You can watch." Kish told her.

"Yay!" She sat down on the couch and watched the sight that layed before her.

**A Few Turns Later...**

"CL. Bicycle." Ichigo said.

"I LOVE BIKES! I HAVE A BIKE! DO YOU WANNA SEE IT NA NO DA!"

"NO!" They all yelled in unison.

A Few Turns Later...

"C duck. R arcade." Kish took his turn.

"I LOVE ARCADES TOO NA NO DA!"

**The End of the Game...**

"We're done!" Kish smiled. "I thought it was never going to end."

"Who won?" KxI F asked.

**Scores:**

**Ichigo:** 9

**KxI F:** 9

**Kish:** 7

"We won!" Ichigo and KxI F high-fived each other.

"How does it feel to get beat by_ two _girls?" Ichigo asked.

"Feh..." He turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** lol I hope you all liked it! In the next chappie (which I'll either put up today or tomorrow) is going to be Pudding and Tart playing...DON'T BREAK THE ICE! LOL I tink that one will be funny. And KishxIchigo Forever? UPDATE your story soon so that we can get the badness done and over with! ((whipes eye)) Review pleaz!


	7. Don't Break The Ice & Twister

**Mew Lizzy:** Here's the short chapter I promised! I am making up for all the time I didn't UPDATE. I do not own TMM or the game Don't Break the Ice! R&R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's play a game Tar-Tar!"

"Like what game Pudding?"

"DON'T BREAK THE ICE NA NO DA!" The blonde held up the box. Tart moaned.

"Why, why, why, ME!" Tart sat down on the coushy carpeting with Pudding. She handed him the green mallet and kept the yellow one for herself. "Who's going first?"

"I WILL NA NO DA!" She hit the blocks of 'ice' knocking them all down except for a couple which held up the center ice block. Tart stared in disbelief. "HIT IT TAR-TAR!" He hit one of the blocks with the mallet. He had lost the game to -gulp- Pudding. She would never let him live it down. "YOU LOST?"

"Yup. I lost." He set down the mallet and started for the door.

"It's ok na no da. Let's play a different game!" Pudding started trhowing random games out of the closet.

"_Another_ game? What game are we supposed to play!"

"TWISTER!" Pudding began on setting up the mat. "SPIDER FAIRY!" The brunett came running down the stairs.

"Hi Pudding!" Spider Fairy yelled.

"We're gonna play Twister na no da! You wanna play? Or spin?"

"Play!" She exclaimed.

"Ok. DEATH GODDESS OF ALL TIME AND SPACE AND THE SILVER DARK CRYSTALEMPRESS!" D.G. of all time and space and S.D.C. Empress came running down the stairs also.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you wanna play Twister with us na no da!" She shrugged.

"Sure! Who's going to spin?"

"Hmmmm..."

"I will. I don't have anything better to do." Tart volunteered picking up the spinner.

"Yay na no da!" Everyone got ready.

"Right hand blue." "Left foot green." "Right foot blue." "Left foot red."

**The End of the Game...**

In the end, every was twisted up into a pretzel.

"Can't..hold..on..much..longer!" Spider Fairy dropped to the ground. D.G. of all time and space and S.D.C. Empress also dropped.

"YAY! I WIN NA NO DA!" Pudding cheered from her position on the floor. Tart went over and helped her up off the ground.

"And Pudding wins!" Tart announced.

"Surprise surprise." D.G. of all time and space and S.D.C. Empress laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** lol Hope you liked it! And if I have already used you in one of my chaps nad you would like me to use you again, then just tell me and I can add you to my list again. Review if ya would pleaz! And Spider Fairy? Why don't you just make an account? Then you won't have to check on every story everyday you will just get an email saying that so and so updated. But you don't have to.


	8. Monopoly

**Mew Lizzy:** Yay! Another chapter! This one is Monopoly. And Nightmare? You are going to be in the next chapter so pick which one of these games you would like to play: Sharades, Upwords, Go Fish, Uno, or Old Maid. OR if you have a different game that is not: Pictionary, Yahtzee, Clue, Truth-or-Dare, Operation, or any one's that have already been used, then I can use that one instead. THANKZ!

**Kish & Mew Lizzy:** R&R!

**Mew Lizzy:** Where'd you come from?

**Kish:** -shrugs-

**Mew Lizzy:** -shrugs-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What game are we playing today, na no da!" Pudding screeched.

"MONOPOLY!" I told her, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Kish.

"Wait a minute. We need one more person." Kish pointed out. "How bout Kitten!"

"I know JUST who to call. LILI!" Pudding yelled. The sixteen year old ran down the stairs.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You're going to play Monopoly with us, na no da!" Pudding tapped the spot next to her on the floor. Lili sat down and put her playing piece (bag of money) on the starting spot. "LET'S START!" We decided to go youngest to oldest. Pudding rolled the dice and moved her piece (the dog) nine spaces.

"Whose older? Me or Kish?" I asked. Everyone shurgged. "Me. Go Kish." He stuck his tongue out at me and moved his piece (the bootie lol) three spaces.

**Later On...**

"I GOT FREE PARKING!" Kish jumped up and down. We all glared at him and he sat back down. I moved my person.

"No..way... ... ...I SO DID NOT go to jail!" I exclaimed.

"You did. And it's not surprising either." Ryou said. I glared at him.

**Later On...**

Lili landed on the Community Chest space. "Life Insurance matures collect $100." Lili read the card.

"If only you would mature along with it." Ryou teased. Lili stuck his tongue out and went back to the game.

**The End of the Game...**

"I WIN!" I got up and danced.

"Well, I won LAST place!" Ryou pointed out.

"You're...poor, na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"At least in real life I'm thilthy stinken' rich."

**Point Stats:**

**Me:** $1,562

**Lili:** $1,546

**Pudding:** $1,164

**Kish:** $866

**Keiichiro:** $718

**Ryou:** $694

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** lol! If you want me to re-use you, then tell me in your review. Also, I'm sorry it took so long for me to UPDATE.

**Kish & Mew Lizzy:** REVIEW!


	9. NOTE & Dollhouse

**Mew Lizzy:** Okay, I am in MAJOR need of ideas for games to use. Right now my list looks like this:

_Upwords_

_Go Fish_

_Old Maid_

_Uno_

_Spin the Bottle_

_Boggle_

_Puzzles_

_Simon Says_

_Sharades_

_Operation_

_Checkers_

_Clue_

_Yahtzee_

_Pictionary_

_Truth-or-Dare_

My sis also gave me an idea of having a party and having all of the people who signed up to be in the story come to my party with the mews and aliens. But if I do that, it will be at the VERY end of this ENTIRE story. And I'm not sure when the heck this "story" is actually supposed to end. So if you have an idea for a game, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me! You can review or email me. I don't really care which.

By the way, I have twenty people signed up to play and I only have fifteen games. And since I'm posting this I'm giving you a mini chapter. This is_ kind of_ like a game I guess...

**Kish & Mew Lizzy:** R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika flopped down on the couch and began flipping through the channels on the TV. "There is nothing good on!" She moaned.

"You can play dollhouse with me and Tar-Tar!" Pudding suggested.

"You _are_ the babysitter." Tart pointed out. Mika groaned and sat down on the floor in front of the dollhouse.

"Tar-Tar, you can be the daddy!" Pudding handed him the male doll.

"Yeah, _Tar-Tar_," Mika said with a smirk.

"Fine. . . ." Tart sat down reluctantly. He moved the doll around the house acting extremely bored. "Who's Mika gonna be?"

"Hmm… She can be the baby, na no da!" Pudding handed the babysitter a much smaller doll.

"Great. What's the baby's name?"

"Baby,"

"No, what's the _name_?"

"The baby's name is Baby." Mika shrugged it off and played the baby named...Baby. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it." The sixteen year old opened the front door and leapt into the arms of a tall brunette. "Kiyoshi! You made it!"

"Who's this guy?" Tart looked over at the door.

"Kids, this is my boy-friend, Kiyoshi. Now you two play while we go in the other room and talk." Mika giggled and followed her boyfriend into the other room.

"What do you think they're doing in there, Tar-Tar?" Pudding asked curiously.

"Umm…Let's just keep playing, Pudding..." He said blushing. The little girl merely shrugged and turned back to the dollhouse.

_May be continued if I have a short chapter & need something extra…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** I hope you liked this chapter and _please review_. Your reviews are what keep me going. And a big thank you to Kuroichigo/Mika for this chapter idea. Speaking of:

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters Mika & Kiyoshi!**

Here's my excuse for not updating very quickly with the last chapter: it's because I don't own the game Monopoly. How sad is that?

**Kish & Mew Lizzy:** REVIEW!


	10. Sharades

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What game are we supposed to play? We've played almost every one..." I mumbled.

"Hmmmm...we could play Sharades?" Kish suggested. Ichigo shrugged.

"We might as well." She added. -shrugs-

"Sure. Why not. But we need one more person... ..."

"I got an idea. Nightmare!" Ichigo yelled. Nightmare ran down the steps. "You wanna play Sharades with us? You can be on m-"

"Mew Lizzy's team." Kish butted in.

"Sure!" Nightmare said sitting down next to me. **Ichigo:** o.o **Kish:** XD And the game began!

Ichigo got up and started puckering her lips. Kish stood up. "KISS!"

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked disgusted.

"Because that's what I do to Ichigo all the time." Kish grinned. Nightmare got up and started umping up and down held her arms right against her sides. She looked like she was diving...

"Uhhhh...diving?" I asked shakily. She shook her head.

"I'm a dolphin!" She sat down. -shrug- Kish's turn. He started running forward and then stood straight up. Then he slowly fell down to the ground.

"THE TITANTIC!" Ichigo yelled. Kish jumped up and down happily.

"What the heck!" Me and Nightmare said in unison.

**A Few Turns Later...**

Ichigo and Kish hugged happily. Nightmare and I had 0 points...Kish and Ichigo had gotten every single answer correct... They had won the whole game... "Will you give me a kiss as a prize for winning, Kitten?" Kish asked puckering up.

"Ah no." Ichigo walked away leaving him standing there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Review! I won't be updating all week (not like I really do UPDATE every week...sorry...) cuz my daddy is finally COMING HOME! Incase ya didn't know, he's been in Iraq for a little over a year and he's comen' home today! n.n YAYNESS! Storm? Pick a game to play in the next chapter:

_Upwords_

_Go Fish_

_Old Maid_

_Uno_

_Spin the Bottle_

_Boggle_

_Puzzles_

_Millenium_

_Simon Says_

_Trival Pursuit_

Or if you have a different game, tell me. Review!


	11. Uno & Dollhouse

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own nutten!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Uno time!" I threw the deck of Uno cards down onto the table. Ryou came down the stairs followed by Keiichiro who was dragging Storm down the steps.

"Let me go you!" She squirmed around.

"No. You get to play Uno with me, Ryou, and Mew Lizzy!" Keiichiro: n.n I backed up.

"I'm not sure if I want to play anymore..."

"C'mon! You have to play!" Keiichiro grabbed my arm with his free hand and sat both me and Storm down on the floor next to the coffee table. Ryou delt out the cards and the game began! "I get to go fir-irst!" He layed down his card triumphantly. "Draw two, Storm!"

"Draw FOUR, Mew Lizzy!" Storm layed down her card. I put down mine.

"Draw SIX, Ryou!"

"Draw TEN, Keiichiro!"

"Draw TWELVE, Storm!"

"Draw FOURTEEN, Mew Lizzy!"

"Draw SIXTEEN, Ryou!"

"Draw EIGHTEEN, Keiichiro!"

"Draw TWENTY, Storm!"

**Three Turns Later...**

"Draw FORTY-FOUR, Keiichiro!"

"Aw MAN!" Keiichiro drew his forty-four cards sadly.

"My turn!" Storm said happily. She looked over her cards and then realized whta she had to do. She drew a card from the deck and put it in her hand.

**The End of the Game...**

"I win! Ha ha ha ha! I win!" Ryou stood up and danced around the room. He looked over and saw our faces and he sat down. He picked-up the remote and turned the tv on. "I uh wonder if there's erm anything good o-on..."

---------- BACK TO PUDDING AND TART'S DOLL HOUSE GAME LOL ----------

"L-L-Let's get back to the doll house." Tart said nervously. He moved his guy around having him talk to Baby (which he was now forced to play).

"Ok, na no da!" She moved her mom around. "What's the daddy's name gonna be, Tar-Tar?"

"I dunno..."

"Ok! Then I'll think of something for you! Hmm...how about...DAD!"

"No! That's a stupid name!" Pudding's eye welled up with tears. "Fine! Alright! ...his name is Dad..."

"YAY NA NO DA! And the mommy's name can be Mom!"

"Mom...?"

"YUP!" Pudding turned back to the doll house. "Now Dad, I need to go to the grocery store so you watch Baby closely now!" She disguised her voice.

"Ok..." Tart disguised his voice also. Pudding moved Mom out the door and she climbed into the toy car. She drove off leaving Dad with..Baby...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Hee hee. An UPDATE! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! Also, Storm, if you want me to reuse you then just tell me. Angel mew mew? You're in the next chapter. Choose one of these to play in the next chapter or tell me a different one you want to play:

_Upwords_

_Go Fish_

_Old Maid_

_Uno_

_Spin the Bottle_

_Boggle_

_Puzzles_

_Simon Says_

You should all be thankful that you're getting an UPDATE since I was in a car accident on Thursday and such so, BE THANKFUL! I'm still getting over my injuries but I'm ok thankfully.


	12. Spin the Bottle

I ran down the stairs and almost fell over in the process. No thanks to the stampede of mew mews and aliens coming right behind me...angel mewmew was one of them. We all sat down in a circle in this order:

Zakuro, Minto, Deep Blue, Mew Lizzy, Pai, Ichigo, Kish, angel mewmew, Taruto, Pudding, Keiichiro, Ryou, Lettuce, Miwa, Masaya, Moe, and Blue Knight.

"What game should we play?" I asked the room.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE, NA NO DA!" Pudding jumped up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Eh, you get the picture.

"YAY!" Angel mewmew: n.n Lettuce blushed DEEPLY. Blue Knight got a bottle and the game began!

Blue Knight went first. The bottle spun and spun and spun. And then landed on... ...ANGEL MEWMEW! She groaned. "I wanted to kiss my KISHY-KUN!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes hoping she would soon wake-up from this...nightmare. Blue Knight leaned down and kissed her. She blushed and sat down. -laughs- Most everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. Now it was angel mewmew's turn.

"I choose ICHIGO to spin next!" Ichigo: -anime sweatdrop- Kish grinned from ear to ear.

"GET ME ICHIGO!" Kish: n.n She spun it and it wouldn't stop spinning! Finally, after all of us had all become very impatient, it stopped. Kish. Ichigo blushed crazily. But, RELUCTANTLY (yeah. sure.), she kissed him lightly on the lips. Kish looked like he was about to FAINT! Ichigo was just really embarassed since her 'boyfriend' was sitting... ..._sorta_ close by.

"Ummm...Mew Lizzy!" Ichigo handed me the bottle.

"You have..GOT to be kidding me!" I spun the bottle. It landed on... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...DEEP BLUE. -blushes- "Noooooo!" Deep Blue kissed me and I felt like slapping Ichigo for forcing me to spin.

**Later...**

By that time, about each person had kissed someone. Blue Knight/angel mewmew, Ichigo/Kish, Mew Lizzy/Deep Blue, Minto/Pai, Moe/Keiichiro, Miwa/Masaya, Pudding/Tart, and Lettuce/Ryou. Zakuro was the only one left. But there were no more guys!

"I just won't spin at all." Zakuro told is cooly.

"You have to kiss SOMEBODY, na no da!" Pudding pointed out. Zakuro groaned. Pudding: n.n -groans- "Pudding will spin the bottle if you won't!" Pudding leaned down and spun the bottle around. It landed on Pai... ... ... ... ... ... "Zakuro gets to kiss Pai!" Pudding: n.n Pai and Zakuro both blushed. "It's ok, Zakuro. I know you like him since you said so in your diary!" Zakuro looked like she was about to pumble the monkey girl.

"Really! Pai wrote the same thing!" Tart said excitedly. Pai glared at him. Everyone pushed them together forcing them into a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Hoo-hoo! An update. Finally... Anyways. I'm doin better but I'm STILL not all healed up. How crappy is that! Very... Christmas Break! n.n I should be able to update more now since I get long nites now. Yes! n.n And all the rest of the games I actually have! I think... -anime sweatdrop-

**Kish:** Whoa!

**Mew Lizzy:** Shut it. Anyways. Review! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And also. I'm sorry angel mewmew. I couldn't BEAR to take Kish away from Ichigo. Sorry... Fireheartluver? You're next! You are playing Operation! If you'd rather, just tell me a different one you'd rather do.


	13. Operation

**Mew Lizzy:** Super short chapter...I know...so sorry...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudding dragged Tart down the steps. "You're gonna play a game with me, na no da!" Pudding: n.n

"Oh...boy..." Tart groaned. The small eight year old pulled a big box out from the **LARGE** game closet causing many others to fall. Hearing all the noise, Fireheartluver came running down the stairs.

"YAY, NA NO DA! IT'S FIREHEARTLUVER! YOU CAN PLAY OPERATION WITH ME AND TARU-TARU!" She held up the box. Fireheartluver shrugged and sat down. "I'LL GO FIRST!" She stuck the little stick into one of the spots and the whole game rumbled. She laughed her head off before trying again. the same result. That went on for over a half hour.

"OH MY GOSH. I AM AT WITS END. WOULD YOU JUST TRY TO PULL OUT THE LITTLE WHITE THINGS?" Tart stood up and yelled at the blonde. Her lower lip quivered. "Pudding. Don't cry."

"TAR-TAR DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" She bawled. Fireheartluver just watched. I came downstairs with a **HUGE** bowl of popcorn and both of us just watched in wonder and ate.

"No Pudding! I-I do! I do like you! I can't believe I just said that..."

"Awwww!" Me and Fireheartluver both said in unison.

"TAR-TAR HAS CRUSH ON PUDDING NA NO DA!" Pudding squeezed him almost to death.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YAY!" Pudding: n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** What did I tell ya. Short! I do not own! By the way. My little dollhouse extras is finished. Otherwise I would've added onto this by using that. Also, I thought I updated this story A LONG time ago but I didn't! I AM SO SORRY DUDES! -CRIES-

PrettyPinkSugar is next! **CHOICES:**

_Upwords_

_lotsa card games (War, Go Fish, Old Maid, Crazy Eights, Speed)_

_Boggle_

_Puzzles_

_Simon Says_

_Perfection_

_Chess_

_Trivial Pursuit_

_Mouse Trap_

If you choose card games, then I'm going to have some other people play with you who are also on the list. ALSO. Because you guys are **SO** great, and I have reached over 100 reviews, THANKS TO YOU ALL:

_**Kaoru KoganeixMe Forever**_

_**Super Lucky Tiki Charm**_

_**PrettyPinkSugar**_

_**dark angel mewmew**_

_**spider fairy**_

_**Tokyo mew girl**_

_**Angel of Forgotton Souls**_

_**RyousRayne**_

_**MewChoco**_

_**Diaper-pail**_

_**NNNNN**_

_**Kikii Ember**_

_**Mew Frost**_

_**Kichigo**_

_**KishLover123**_

_**hm**_

_**Stick'ums**_

_**AnimeMew**_

_**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress**_

_**Lilicat93**_

_**Nightmare's Shadow**_

_**Wind, Storm, and Rain**_

_**Fireheartluver**_

_**Sara Tober**_

_**rikacreator**_

_**DeepBlueOtaku**_

_**Mew Spice1**_

_**mrs.edwardelric4ever**_

_**blackberri**_

_**Apri-megumi**_

_**sam**_

_**Mew of Fire**_

_**cmlkxi**_

_**Jenvaati**_

_**MewZakuro24**_

_**sailormoonvickyluoevil**_

_**animeskool**_

_**zoshu**_

_**Liz-Sakura**_

_**Kyara14**_

_**pyroferry99**_

_**MewMewFireHeart**_

_**Mew-Kirara**_

_**MewKoneko-chan1**_

_**Yokie**_

THANK YOU ALL **SO MUCH**! I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY (stories)! LOVE TO YOU ALL! -hugs-


	14. Boggle

"_NOW_ what game are we supposed to play!" Kish groaned.

"Hmmm..." I thought. "How about Boggle!"

"Yeah! Boggle!" Ichigo cheered.

"Anyone know of anyone who would play with us...?"

"How about...PRETTYPINKSUGAR!" Ichigo yelled and a girl came running down the stairs.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You wanna play Boggle with us? You against Ichigo and me against Kish." I asked her. PrettyPinkSugar nodded and all of us sat down in a circle.

"But **_I_** wanna play against Ichigo!" Kish complained.

_(the **bold** words are the words that the character gets to keep)_

_This is what the order of the letters are:_

**E I N T**

**O T E D**

**R B P T**

**R N A W**

PrettyPinkSugar:

**tint**

**den**

pet

bet

rot

ten

tent

dent

pen

nap

paw

tie

**tin**

**debt**

pan

torn

**tied**

5

Ichigo Momomiya:

tie

tent

pet

pen

paw

**tan**

pan

**ban**

rot

**toe**

**tint**

**bent**

dent

**bed**

nap

**tap**

torn

bet

ten

7

"I won! I won!" Ichigo pumped the air with her fist.

"Good job, Kitten!" Kish leaned in towards her but she moved at the last second causing him to fall over.

_This is what the order of the letters are:_

**W R S V**

**N Qu I E**

**T N F G**

**O I A T**

Mew Lizzy:

ton

sir

**sin**

fin

not

fig

**tag**

tan

rise

2

Kish:

fig

**fat**

fin

not

sir

**fan**

rise

**gift**

**gain**

tan

ton

**rig**

**five**

**give**

7

"I won!" Kish said with a grin. I bopped him in the nose and went to go find another game to play

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** I am **REALLY** sorry that I haven't updated in like...A LONG TIME! I would've updated this morning but we don't own the game Mouse Trap so I had to change games and yeah... u.u

Note: I really did play this game. I was timed for 3 minutes while me and my step sis, Kuroichigo, played. So here's some credit to her for helping me. n.n

**MiniPink**

Here are you choices since you are going to be in the next chapter:

_Upwords_

_Card Games (Go Fish, Old Maid, Uno, Speed, War)_

_Puzzles_

_Simon Says_

_Perfection_

_Chess_

_Trivial Pursuit_

Or if you can come up with one on your own, then ok.


	15. Pudding Says

"**Game time**! **Game time, na no da**!" Pudding cheered.

"What game?" I asked the hyper blonde.

"...**PUDDING SAYS**!"

"Did someone say Pudding Says?" Minipink came running down the stairs.

"I WANNA GO FIRST, NA NO DA! Pudding Says...TOUCH YOUR TOES!" Both of us touched our toes.

"Pudding Says that Tart needs to come and play!" A very reluctant Tart stepped into the room. "Touch your toes, Tar-Tar!" He didn't budge. "I said **touch your toes**!"

"But you didn't say 'Pudding Says'!"

"Hey, that's my job." Pudding stuck-out her lower-lip.

"Can we continue with the game?" I interrupted.

"Yeah." Minipink added.

"Fine then. OINK LIKE A PIG!" None of us moved.

"Can you tell us to stop touching our toes?" Tart winced.

"**First you need to oink like a pig**!" Tart straightened up and glared at the little monkey girl.

"I **QUIT**! **You don't even know how to play this game**!" Tart teleported off to...somewhere.

"Taru-Taru is gone...!" Pudding pouted.

"I don't know about you, but I vote that we find something else to play." I whispered to Minipink. She nodded and we snuck off quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Simon Says! And sorry this chapter is so short. I wasn't sure what else to put. And Minipink, you can be in another chapter if you want to be. Just let me know. And I can't find my list of people who signed up to be in a chapter... -cries- I'll keep looking and in the end if I _still_ can't find it, then I think I'll have to rewrite it...oh boy...

Please review! n.n


	16. NOTE Feeling Horrible!

Oh my gosh, do I feel bad! . 

The last time I updated I promised that I'd be posting a new chapter soon but then my computer broke, I went on vacation, I got home and went on vacation with my other parent, then I had to go to my dad's house. I'm busy next week Monday through Wednesday so I will _try_ to update Thursday.

I'm sorry for taking so long!

- Mew Lizzy


	17. Keiichiro's Cooking

**Mew Lizzy:** Can you believe me? I am such a terrible authoress! I promised to update last summer and I never did! Forgive me...! Okay, I'm going not going to make any lame excuses this time (you guys are too amazing for those) and just start the chapter. This one is just one of my random filler chapters (thank you to one of my amazing reviewers with no actual pen name, she actually partially gave me the idea for this one), featuring...Keiichiro Akasaka! With a little bit of Pudding Fon...And a blow torch...Be afraid...

Countdown to Mew Lizzy's Birthday: 3 days:

_Credit for the recipe:__ http / w w w . f o o d n e t w o r k . c o m / f o o d / r e c i p e s / r e c i p e / 0 , 1 9 7 7 , F O O D 9 9 3 6 3 2 7 5 6 , 0 0 . h t m l_

-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

"Everyone, quick! Keiichiro's cooking show is about to start, na no da!" Pudding lead us all into the living room where we piled onto the couch and flicked on the TV. Keiichiro Akasaka's face appeared on the screen. Ryou patted his friend on the back.

_"Hello! My name is Akasaka Keiichiro, the co-owner of Cafe Mew Mew; and this is my new cooking show called, 'Keiichiro's Cooking'!" The studio audience applauded. "Today I'll be demonstrating to you how to make Creme Brulee!_

_"To make Creme Brulee, you will need these ingredients: one quart of cream, one vanilla bean, one cup of vanilla sugar, six egg yolks, and two quarts of hot water." He motioned towards each ingredient laid out on his counter as he introduced them._

_"Step number one, preheat your oven to one-hundred-sixty-two point seventy-eight degrees Celsius or three-hundred-twenty-five degrees Fahrenheit._

_"Step two, put the cream, vanilla bean, and its pulp into a saucepan on the stove set to medium-high heat. But before you put in the vanilla bean, make sure that it is split and scraped. Once you have done that, bring the pan to a boil." Keiichiro placed the pan onto the stove (without turning it on) and walked over to the other side of his "kitchen."_

_"Once it boils, set out the pan, cover it, and let it sit for about fifteen minutes. I did so earlier so this is what you should get after it had set out." The chef held up a new pan to the camera. "Now take out the vanilla bean but hang on to it for later._

_"In a bowl using a wire whisk, mix the egg yolks and half of the sugar together until it's blended. It should now be a lighter color." After stirring the bowl, he held up the new mixture for everyone to see. "Now add the cream little by little, as you are still stirring._

_"Okay, now pour this new liquid mixture into six ramekins, or serving dishes." Keiichiro held up what he was talking about. "The ramekins should be able to hold at least seven to eight ounces worth of the liquid._

_"Put the dishes into a cake pan and pour hot water into the pan, just so much that the ramekins are submerged about halfway."_

_He made his way with the filled cake pan over to the oven and slid the pan inside. "Bake them for about forty to forty-five minutes. Once they are finished, you must refrigerate them for a minimum of two hours and a maximum of three days. Then they should look like this!" Grinning from ear-to-ear, he held up his creation that he had made prior to the taping of the show._

_"Let the Creme Brulee sit for thirty minutes before putting the rest of that sugar on top. Now to finish your dessert, I have my friend Fon Pudding!"_

"That's ME, na no da!" Pudding began bouncing up and down on the couch. We all rolled our eyes and put our focus back on the television.

_Little Pudding came bounding onto the stage to stand beside Keiichiro. In her arms she was squeezing a...a blow torch? "Using this blow torch, Pudding will melt the sugar atop the Creme Brulee, creating a crispy top."_

_"Fire, na no da!" She held the torch above her head before cranking it on and aiming at the dessert. The studio audience watched in awe as she melted the newly applied sugar layer._

_After a moment or two, Keiichiro turned off the torch before taking it out from her clutches. "That's enough, Pudding." He whispered. She sighed deeply. He stood up straighter before turning his attention back to the camera. "Allow your finished dessert to sit for five minutes before eating. Thank you for watching!"_

The screen faded as the credits flicked on. "So, what did you think?" Keiichiro asked our group.

"Very nice, Keiichiro. I'm glad you can put your talents to good use."

"Why thank you, Ryou." The chef grinned. "Does anyone have any ideas about what I could do on my next episode?"

"How about a cake? Or chocolate?" Ichigo suggested with a dazed look on her face.

"Do you need a blow torch for that?!" Pudding asked leaping off the couch.

"No, Pudding." We all mumbled in unison. Her face dropped.

_Tune in later chapters for another episode of, "Keiichiro's Cooking"!_

(Or maybe there won't be any more episodes; let me know if you think there should be.)


	18. Clue

Chapter 18: Clue (Rikacreator)

_**Chapter 18: Clue (Rikacreator)**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I cannot say I'm sorry enough for not putting out this chapter earlier. I've had this game information for a while I just hadn't gotten around to writing up this chapter. I'm sorry! :(

I do not own **Tokyo Mew Mew**, the game "**Clue**," or the character **Rikacreator**! Rikacreator is one of my awesome reviewers who asked to play a game.

--

"Game time! What game are we going to play today?" I asked Rikacreator.

"How about Clue?" She suggested.

"Okay! But we'll need four more players." Suddenly Pai, Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichiro, and Midorikawa Lettuce appeared in the room. "Perfect! Let's play!" Pai looked frightened as Rikacreator and I dragged him and the other players across the room to the game board.

"The object of the game is to be the first one to figure out who killed Deep Blue using what weapon and in what room." I explained after everyone was seated. "The characters are Momomiya Ichigo, Aizawa Mint, Midorikawa Lettuce, Fon Pudding, Fujiwara Zakuro, and Shirogane Ryou. Now who wants to play who?" In the end I played Ichigo, Rikacreator played Mint, Zakuro played herself, Keiichiro played Ryou, Lettuce played herself, and by default Pai was stuck playing Pudding.

"The weapons to choose from are Zakuro's Whip, Ichigo's Strawberry Bell, Lettuce's Castanets, Mint's Bow & Arrow, Pudding's Rings, and Pai's Fan."

I dealt three cards to each person and we chose the playing order.

**Pai (Pudding):** Kitchen, Shirogane Ryou, Ballroom

**Lettuce (Lettuce):** Aizawa Mint, Momomiya Ichigo, Dining Room

**Rikacreator (Mint):** Strawberry Bell, Midorikawa Lettuce, Hall

**Lizzy (Ichigo):** Pai's Fan, Study, Conservatory

**Zakuro (Zakuro):** Fujiwara Zakuro, Library, Pudding Rings

**Keiichiro (Ryou):** Lounge, Castanets, Bow & Arrow

After six turns of moving slowly throughout the board, I decided to make an accusation/guess at the answer. "I accuse Midorikawa Lettuce, with the Strawberry Bell, in the Hall." I peered inside the Confidential File holding the answer before smacking the table. "Darn it! I lost…" Grumbling to myself, I leaned back and watched as everyone else continued to play without me.

Two turns later, Zakuro decided to guess at the answer. "I accuse Fon Pudding, with the Bow & Arrow, in the Hall." She peered inside the file. "I lost, too." She said calmly before joining me off to the side.

On Keiichiro's next turn he chose to guess. "I accuse Fon Pudding, with Zakuro's Whip, in the Ballroom." He checked the file. "I was wrong…"

Two more turns later and Lettuce confidently decided to take a guess. "I accuse Fon Pudding, with Zakuro's Whip, in the Billiard Room." She opened the file and… "I won! I was right!" She dumped the three cards out onto the game board and we all looked them over in shock. Lettuce won!

All six of us sat back and sighed. "Now what game should we play?" I asked our group.

"What about Pictionary?" Lettuce suggested in a small voice.

"Okay! Let me go see if I even have that game. . . ." I hurried off to the game closet in search of a game that I wasn't even sure if I owned. This shall be interesting.

--

**Mew Lizzy:** Well, there you go, **rikacreator**! I hope you liked this chapter. As for next chapter, I'm not sure what it will be. Probably Pictionary if I can find it in my house. R&R, please!


End file.
